Dancing With A Stranger
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: AU. Both Marinette and Adrien are facing a harsh breakup from their boy/girlfriends. They attend a masquerade party, and end up dancing with eachother. Watch as they attempt to get over their ex's, and become closer through their secret identities. Can they admit their love for eachother? Or will it all fall into ruin? Based off of the song Dancing With A Stranger. NOT A ONESHOT


-Author Note-

Hey guys! I got this idea while listening to _Dancing With A Stranger _by Sam Smith and Normani. Listen to the song before reading the story! It'll explain a lot...anyway, I'll stop boring y'all. Please favorite, review, and follow. Thanks!

-Author Note-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sobbed into her pillow. Why had he ended it? Why had Luka left her?

Only moments ago, Luka Couffaine had broken up with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It wasn't an easy breakup. Not a smooth one where he let her down easy.

No, Marinette had walked into his house to see him kissing another girl.

After she had dragged him outside, demanding an explanation for the unknown girl inside, he had said abruptly, "Marinette. We're done."

Marinette had blinked. "What?"

"We're over. I just don't think we match. Our hearts don't beat together."

Marinette was shocked. "Wa-What?!"

He gave her a cold look. "We're over Mari. I hope you find peace. Don't let me disturb your heart."

And he had gone back into his house, back to making out with the mystery girl.

And Marinette's heart broke. Right there and then.

Now, here she was, crying in her bed under the covers. Her parents were out, and had no idea the pain their daughter was experiencing.

_Why doesn't anyone understand? _Marinette thought. _Nobody understands what I'm going through…_

She was wrong. In fact, a boy who lived only a few blocks away from her understood _perfectly_. After all, he was going through the same thing.

Adrien sat in a cafe, his head in his hands. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, Chloe Bourgeois.

The morning, Chloe had texted him a simple message, _Meet at XXX Cafe in an hour_.

Without hesitation, he had arrived at the shop to see Chloe looking into a cup of coffee with a sorrowful expression.

"Hey Chloe, why'd you call me out?" Adrien sat down across from her. "If you wanted a date, you could have just said." He teased.

Chloe looked up at him, and he was shocked to see her eyes were tearing up. Immediately, he panicked.

"Ch-Chloe?!" Adrien asked, worried. "Are you okay?!"

Chloe wiped a tear from her right eyes and spoke softly.  
"I can't be part of 'us' anymore."

Adrien blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Adrien Agreste." Chloe said, sinking in her seat. Again, Adrien blinked. This had to be some sort of joke. No way she would _actually _break up with him. Right?

Adrien laughed awkwardly. "That's funny Chloe."

"I'm not joking."

Adrien frowned, and the shock was evident on his face.

"What are you saying?"

Chloe sprung up, livid. "WE'RE DONE! I'M NO LONGER YOUR GIRLFRIEND, ADRIEN AGRESTE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

And she stomped out. Everyone in the cafe turned to Adrien, whose mouth hung open.

The moment Chloe had yelled out her last sentence, Adrien's heart broke.

He went home, walking past Natalie as if she didn't even exist. He laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Tears streamed down his face, but he did not utter a cry. He was totally silent as silent sobs shook his body to his core.

_Am I all alone in this cruel world? _He asked himself. _Why doesn't anyone understand?_

Alas, life is cruel. And both Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng happened to be victims of the world's wicked game.

But don't worry.

Things will get better for these two lost souls.

Marinette could barely chock out the story to her best friend, Alya Caesar. The moment she had finished speaking, Alya was quick to speak.

"Oh, girl! I'm so sorry!" Alya said sympathetically. "He didn't deserve you." She promised.

"He could have at least told me what I did wrong." Marinette wept.

"It's alright girl. You didn't do anything wrong. He's just a no good, lying, rotten douche bag." Alya soothed.

Marinette wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Do you remember what tonight is?" Alya asked carefully.

Marinette racked her brain, but her thoughts were muddled. "No. Is there something important?"

Alya hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's a masquerade gala."

"I'm not going." Marinette said immediately. There was no way she was going to a party with the mood she was in.

"Marinette, you promised. Remember."

"I did?" But Marinette had a sinking feeling that she had. And a promise is a promise. Besides...she didn't want to be alone. Alone meant facing the pain. And she wasn't sure she could.

"Yes, you did. So you're coming?"

"...fine."

"YES! The party is gonna start in two hours, and will end around eleven. It's at XXX Street. You know where that is?"

Marinette recalled that street. Lots of rich houses, and rich people. Alas, she had to go.

"Ya. I'll meet you there Alya." Marinette said, trying to sound cheery. She sounded fake.

"K girl! Also…" Alya turned serious. "Don't stress about Luka. You deserve better. You'll find your Prince Charming someday, I promise."

"Thanks Alya."

"No prob girl. Bye!"

The call ended.

Marinette sighed, and turned toward her room. _A masquerade ball require a mask. I'll just make one myself._

And she got onto it.

_  
Adrien felt his phone buzz, and picked it up.

"Hey dude!" A voice spoke on the other end.

"Hey Nino." Adrien forced. Immediately, the voice on the other end of the line changed his tone.

"Adrien, what's wrong?"

Adrien sighed, and, explained his breakup. He had to pause a few times, but managed to give the entire story.

Nino sighed.

"Oh, Adrien. Dude. That's gotta hurt."

"I does Nino. A lot."

"Don't worry dude! It'll be fine! Hey, we can talk at the party tonight!"

_Party?_

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked.

"The masquerade ball! It's tonight! You said you were coming bro!"

Oh. _That _ of his father's business partners were going, and that had been the only reason that Gabriel Agreste had let him go.

"Ok...I'll see you there…" Adrien said. At least he wouldn't be alone. He didn't want to be alone.

"Great! Meet you there in two hours dude!"

And Nino hung up.

_Hm...I need a mask. Well, something simple should do._

Adrien searched his room until he found the perfect black mask. It was simple, yet elegant. It was perfect.

As both Marinette and Adrien readied themselves for the ball, a young woman and man spoke in hushed whispers.

"Do you really think Master Fu has found a good pair?"

"Definitely. He says these two are meant to being doubtful, Tikki."

"I know Plagg. I'm just worried. I don't want to give the miraculous to anyone but the perfect pair."

"And these two are perfect! Master Fu knows all, and he says they're a match made in heaven!"

"Ok...well, we better get ready to go to a party."


End file.
